Harry's Nightmare Revenge
by shadowwriter329
Summary: Awaited Squeal! Harry returns from his Halloween trip to find he has been entered into the tournament. With no way out he decided to go all out as the champion of Halloween Town. Watch out Hogwarts cause Jack Skeleton is ready for a show of a live time. But who is scheming behind the scene and who will be face in the end?


You asked for it and you received. The awaited squeal you all been waiting for. I won't be explaining it but the twist, jokes and turns will make you all love this just as much. Harry and Jack will show the world that they are made off. Hope you all enjoy and Merry Christmas to all!

If there are any spelling or grammar errors and if there are please tell me so I can fix them later. Thank you too all those who reviewed, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer; I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world nor the Nightmare before Christmas. Both are my favorite book series and movie….wait a second?! Haven't we already been through this before?

Harry's Nightmare Revenge

The next morning Harry entered the Great Hall with a massive grin on his face. He just could not help it, he made Halloween night one of the best ever and now he did not have to hide his biggest secret. He waked though the Great Hall not noticing how many students were frowning at him. He spotted Ron and Hermione and walked over to them waving. They both looked at him, Hermione looked worried but Ron smiled strangely at him. As Harry sat down Ron asked, "So when were you going to tell us?"

Harry sighed, "Ron it was not something that can come up in a conversation. It is my biggest secret and if the ghost did not have that tribute to me as Jack I might never have-"

"Not that!" Ron cried with a wave of his hand, "When were you going to tell us you were going to enter?"

Harry blinked, "Enter what?"

But before Ron could answer Dumbledore appeared behind Harry, "Harry my boy, may we have a word?"

Harry grinned at the headmaster, "Of course Professor Dumbledore, I actually wanted to talk to you about next Halloween. Now that I don't have to hide it I wish to take a more active role in how the castle is for Halloween. I may have given idea and suggestions beforehand but I think we can really take it over the top next year."

Dumbledore nodded, "yes yes of course we can talk of that later but first there is something of importance we need to speak about first. If you would follow me."

Harry raised a brow confused but shrugged as followed the headmaster as he lead the way out of the hall and into another chamber off the hall. Harry also noticed that the other school heads were also coming as were Fleur, Cedric and Krum. Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch also followed as did Mad-eye, Professor McGonagall and Snape. Harry had no idea what this was about when all of them entered the chamber and professor Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, did you place your name in the Goblet of fire?"

Harry blinked taken aback, "uhhhh, no."

"Did you ask another student to place your name into the goblet?"

Harry shook his head, "No I didn't. What's this about?"

"Well of course he's lying," Karkoroff snarled crossing his arms.

Harry looked at Dumbledore who sighed, "Last night after you, Mr. Claus and Miss Sally left we finished the Halloween feast and the champions for the schools were chosen. They are Mr. Diggory for Hogwarts, Mrs. Delacour for Beauxbatons and Mr. Krum for Durmstrang. However after the champions were chosen one more name came out of the goblet, yours."

Harry blinked before he laughed. The other looked stunned as Harry laughed for a minute before he controlled himself, "very funny Professor but I did not enter the tournament."

"You had to!" Karkaroff started, "You must have used that other form of yours."

Harry shook his head, "Jack would not have been able to get over that age line easily. He is even younger than myself and while I think I could break the line as Jack I would not be able to reform it."

Madam Maxime looked at Dumbledore, "what do we do Dumbledore?"

Mr. Bagman however said, "It's obvious isn't it? He has to complete just like the others."

Harry however, "But I didn't enter. Besides all the schools have a champion. I can't just go steal the spotlight from them."

"I find that unlikely," Snape finally said. "Ever since you enter this school you've done nothing but force the spotlight onto yourself. Crossing lines from the beginning and this is no different."

Harry sighed in annoyance not wanting to deal with Snape's attitude, "bias opinion aside," he started turning to Dumbledore and ignoring a scowling Snape, "I'm afraid I cannot do it. Not only did I not enter myself but I am not going to be a champion when there already is one. I will stick to the sidelines and let the real champions perform for everyone."

"I'm afraid that is not possible," Mr. Crouch stated, getting everyone to look at him, "Your man coming out of the goblet, it formed a magical bonding contract. This means you have to complete in the tournament less the contract calls upon punishment for being broken."

Harry frowned, "So I can't get out of the tournament but do I have to win it. I can do the minimal amount of effort for the task but fail them so the contract will be filled and let the true champions do the tournament like how it should be."

To Harry's complete surprise Cedric said "Harry don't do that. I don't want to face you in the tournament if you are simply going to give up." They turned to Cedric and the other two champions who nodded as well. "So what your name was entered, I say we go for it. Besides I want to see what you can do as Jack."

Harry blinked looking from one champion to another as they seem content on that answer. Harry felt conflicted now seeing they want him to join them in the tournament but he also felt it was unfair to them. Harry then sighed, "Alright I compete in the tournament."

"Excellent!" Bagman cheered.

"But," Harry said before anyone else had a chance to speak, "I won't be the champion for Hogwarts. We already have a champion so there's no point in having two."

"Then who will you be representing?" Madam Maxime asked.

Harry grinned before he transformed into Jack, "Why Halloween Town of course."

They others stared at him surprised at his claim. Snape had a sore look on his face while Karkaroff looked disgruntled. Fleur was the most excited at the fact she will be showing her skill up against the Jack Skeleton for the tournament. Dumbledore nodded, "Very well Jack, you will be our Halloween town champion. Now Mr. Bagman, if you please."

Mr. Bagman nodded and got the champion's attention. "Now the first task will be on the 24 of November. We won't tell you what the task will be until the event itself. It will test you all on your ability to cope with unexpected danger. So good luck to you all."

The champions looked at one another but Jack had a grin on his skull face, "Should be fun,"

Fleur nodded as they all started to exit the room. Jack transformed back into Harry as he headed back to his friends. It was then did he noticed the glares and annoyed looks on their faces. As he sat down Ron was on him again, "So that's it huh? Hogwarts champion eh? We get to show up Cedric again. How did you get pass the age line anyways?"

"But I'm not the Hogwarts champion," Harry said getting the attention of the table and part of the Hufflepuff table, "Cedric is the Hogwarts champion."

Ron was stunned as were the others, "But your name came out! You are the Hogwarts champion."

Harry shook his head, "Nope I won't be playing for Hogwarts. Cedric is the champion. Since I am bound to a magical contract I'll represent Halloween town for the tournament. Besides I have no idea how my name was entered or how it got out but I didn't enter in the first place."

Ron gapped at him, "Harry you can stop lying now. How else could your name come out otherwise?"

Harry shrugged, "No idea, but I didn't have time to enter even if I wanted too. I was too busy with Halloween and when I was here it was for the reading. I only got back this morning."

"You could have down it yesterday before you left that morning,' Ron suggested looking at Harry bewildered.

Harry looked at him concern, "Are you alright Ron?"

Ron frowned and sat down looking upset slightly "Sure whatever you say Harry. When you fell like letting the rest of us know what you really did let me know will yea?"

Harry looked at Ron bewildered, "What's that's supposed to mean?"

But Ron did not answer him and just finished his breakfast and left the hall. Whispers were spreading fast as Harry sat there confused. Hermione, who was quite throughout this whole thing, grabbed his arm and said, "C'mon Harry, let's go outside and talk."

Harry nodded as they left the hall. Harry glanced around as they left the hall hoping for a sigh of Ron but he was nowhere to be seen. They walked around the grounds and started to walk around the lake. Hermione then said, "So you had nothing to do with the goblet?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Like I told Ron I have no idea I was entered at all."

Hermione nodded believing him, "But the thing is, someone did enter you. The question however is who and why."

"I doubt it was a student here" Harry said. "It's way too big for a joke. Unless they want to embarrass me in front of everyone then they will be in for a shock. I'm planning on facing the tournament as Jack."

Hermione frowned, "I don't think they knew of your Jack form when they entered you. Harry, people died in this tournament. That was the reason it was banded in the first place. It would be easy to have you die in the tournament and make it look like an accident."

Harry frowned, "that leaves a few people who would want to do that.' They were quite before Harry asked, "What's wrong with Ron?"

Hermione frowned trying to find a way to word it right, "Well Ron's…he's just…oh Harry, he's jealous?"

Harry blinked, "Jealous?"

Hermione, "You always have attention point right at you and Ron was always pushed to the background. I think this is simply the last straw that broke the camel's back."

Harry scowled slightly, "I been entered in a tournament where I am up against three students with a more years of magical training, up against who knows what in this tournament and he's jealous it is not happening to him? I'm lucky I can turn into my other form otherwise I would have a huge disadvantage."

Hermione sighed, "I know it seems stupid but you're famous, even more than we thought before and this was just too much."

Harry shook his head, "I could care less for my fame for something I didn't do. I will take the fame as Jack as I worked for that fame even if I wasn't going for fame. If he wants to be a prat then I won't stop him."

Harry gazed onto the lake. It hurt him to think that Ron would turn his back for something like this. Harry could not believe it. Hermione was quite knowing how much this must effect Harry before she placed his hand on his shoulder, "Harry, you know what you have to do?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, give Ron a scare to hopefully scare the stupid out of him."

Hermione blinked not sure that was even possible, it was a lot of stupid to get through after all. "No write to Sirius."

Harry turned towards her, "Whatever for?"

Hermione sighed, "Harry he is going to find out anyways and I think he would have rather heard it from you."

Harry looked confused, "How would he know?"

"This tournament is famous and you entering will not be noticed. I doubt they wouldn't have an article in the Daily Prophet."

Harry sighed rubbing his head. He didn't like it. Last time he wrote to Sirius about his scare hurting had the man heading back to England. If he told Sirius about what happen he would no doubt in Harry's mind storm into the castle. He explained this to Hermione who glared at him, "No excuses Harry, he would want to have heard it from you."

Harry saw no way of winning this. "Fine but I am not telling him about my other form."

Hermione shook her head, "Not your will. You said it yourself you plan on completing as Jack so you must tell him about that as well."

Harry groaned, in less than two days his biggest secret was now know to all the students and now he had to let Sirius know too? _'I really have to start thinking thing through before I do stuff,'_ Harry thought as Hermione dragged him back to the castle before a grin appeared on his face not unlike one found on the pumpkin king. _'Still a new challenge for the pumpkin king? To really cut loss. I can't wait.'_


End file.
